


Oh Professor

by Christies FF Page (Fjodor)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Potions Professor, Self-Insert, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unexpected Effects, doing it in the classroom, horny potions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjodor/pseuds/Christies%20FF%20Page
Summary: SHe saw her and knew that things wouldn't turn for the worse
Relationships: Professor Everglade/Crystal Goldappels
Kudos: 1





	Oh Professor

**Author's Note:**

> This is in charather fanfiction written from the point of view of a charather in a w&w campaign who writes self-insert fiction. None of this is to be taken seriously, all characters depicted are not my property for any reason whatsoever. Just written for fun.

Crystal knew it was wrong but there was only one thing that she could do during the lesson. It wasn’t playing attention to the blackboard or even the instructions in her book besides her, no the only thing that her mind was focused on was the new professor. From the moment she had seen her in the great hall she had felt there was a connection between the two of them.

Now a couple days later and locked in a classroom with her it was hard to pay attention to anything that wasn’t her. Her hair was cut shorter than she had seen on other professors but it still covered the shaven sides of her head. As she was now reaching for the potion ingredients she was able to just look over her great curves and long slender legs.

Quickly putting in the frog eyes and stirring the mix a couple times clockwise till it turned green something unexpected happened. Instead of the bright green there was now a smoking purple mass rising slowly over the edge of her cauldron. Looking distraught she noticed that Professor Everglade had jumped to her feet and was rushing over to where her workstation was.

“Crystal,” she called out with her sultry deep voice, “move away from that,” she continued as she pulled on her arm to swiftly get her out of the way of the foaming purple bubbles. They didn’t seem all that dangerous but as one bubble floated through the air towards them her professor yelled out to the other students to evacuate the dungeon.

As the twenty other students left, leaving the two of them the sole people inside of the room the door closed. The bubble held its stationary position as if the closing of the door had interrupted the wind flow that was moving it in their direction.

“What’s happening Professor,” Crystal asked as she slowly leaned into the strong embrace of her teacher. She could feel the solid arms thought the robes she had on and only to stabilise herself she placed her right arm on her stomach, where only abbs where to be found underneath the single layer of cloth.

“What you’ve just made missy,” she said her voice but a whisper in her ear, “is one of the most dangerous substances one could make in my classroom.” She paused after that as the bubble returned it’s course and landed where her bicep would be underneath her robe. As it sat there the two of us looked at it in anticipation before…

It popped, the sound wasn’t all that much but even to an untrained eye she could now see clearly that where the residue of the bubble had landed there was skin to be seen. Her eyes opened wide at that as from her peripheral vision a thousand more bubbles moved in their way.

“ _Damn, chuala iad sinn_ …” she said lowly reverting to a language Crystal hadn’t heard before in her life, but now would want it to be spoken to her exclusively in bed. As she wasn’t paying attention a bubble burst just above her abdomen, leaving a hole in her robe down to her shirt. A shirt that didn’t stand a chance against this clothing eating concoction.

“Crystal,” Professor Everglade said, “What makes this so dangerous,” she again paused before a bubble burst on her shoe showing some black stockings underneath, “is the uncontrollable feeling of want in the people nearest to each other.” Another popped on her collar bone making the fabric slip of her shoulder as it had been weakened over the previous couple of pops.

“Just follow that feeling and we’ll both make it out in one piece,” she said as her arm—no longer gripping onto hers—slipped down to rest on her thigh….

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but it's mostly just flavour for like five people so....


End file.
